


through the wilderness

by gothyringwald



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: Billy's thinkingno one's ever, no one's ever, no one's ever, with each thing Steve does, with every place Steve touches him.(The one where Billy's notlikea virgin, heisa virgin.)





	through the wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some soft smut I started like 2 months ago. Please enjoy! :)

'What was your first time like?'

Billy's heart leaps and he feels heat flood his face. He shoves a slice of pizza in his mouth and, around the gluggy dough and cheese, says, 'I don't kiss and tell, man.' It doesn't occur to him to think why Steve asked.

'Come on,' Steve says, drawing out the 'on' in an imploring tone. 'I'll tell you about mine.'

'I happen to be a _gentleman_. Unlike you, apparently.'

Steve snorts. 'Yeah, right.' He pokes Billy in the shoulder. 'You're not a virgin, are you?'

Billy's brain blanks. He's silent a beat too long while his usually quick tongue stalls on a comeback.

'Oh, shit, you are!'

'Fuck off,' Billy says, swallowing thickly. He slumps further down, legs sliding along the carpet, until the back of his head is resting on the cushions of the couch, by Steve's feet.

Steve nudges Billy's cheek with his toe. 'We gotta get you laid, man.'

Billy bats Steve's foot away. 'In Hawkins?'

'What's wrong with Hawkins' girls?'

'Maybe I don't want to fuck any of the _girls_ here,' Billy says, careful to emphasise girls. He's been wanting to tell Steve for a while. Wants someone to know. And this is the perfect opportunity.

'You're such a snob,' Steve says, though, completely missing Billy's almost-confession.

Billy growls in frustration. 'I didn't mean...I meant I'm...'

'You meant you're what?' One of Steve's arms is dangling off the couch, fingers trailing along the carpet. He reaches over to Billy, tapping his knee.

Billy stands. 'I'm going to get another beer. Want one?'

'Uh, sure.'

Billy stares into the refrigerator, its light bright after the glow of the TV, air frosty on his warm face. He runs a hand through his hair and grabs two beers, shutting the refrigerator more forcefully than he means to. He takes the beers to the living room, hands one to Steve who is sitting up now, a pensive look on his face, and sits on the floor again. He settles back, pretending to be focussed on the TV, but he's too aware of Steve sitting behind him to relax.

In the middle of a shampoo commercial Steve blurts, 'Are you gay?'

'Look who's finally caught up.' Billy doesn't look up at Steve. Can't.

'Huh,' is all Steve says. 

Billy does turn to look at him then. '”Huh”? That's all you're gonna say?'

Steve shrugs. 'What do you want me to say?'

'Nothing.' 

Steve chews on his lip. 'OK, so, that explains why you don't wanna sleep with any of the girls here. But it doesn't explain why you're a virgin.'

Billy groans. 'It just...never happened, OK?' There were opportunities, Billy thinks, but doesn't say. Plenty of almost-theres and could've-beens. But nothing more. 'And then I moved to Hawkins and, well...kinda limited on options.' He can't believe he's talking about this. He can't believe he's talking about this with _Steve Harrington_. 

There's a beat of loaded silence and then Steve says, 'There's me.'

Billy freezes, can of beer halfway to his mouth. He blinks up at Steve. 'Huh.' He tries to smirk but his heart is beating so fast he thinks it comes off more like a grimace.

'If you wanted...'

Billy bites his thumbnail and then he tugs on Steve's leg until Steve is sitting beside him. 'I want,' Billy says.

'Cool,' Steve says, staring at Billy's mouth. 'Can I kiss-'

Billy grabs Steve's face in his hands and kisses him. Steve kisses back. In the background, the TV chatters, blue light flickering over the both of them. Billy slides his hands into Steve's hair at the same time as he slides his tongue into Steve's mouth.

'Shit, you're a good kisser,' Steve says, flushed and breathless.

Billy smirks—'I know'—and kisses Steve again. Steve's hand is hot on Billy's thigh, his tongue hot in his mouth. Billy pushes himself up so he's kneeling over Steve, straddling one of his thighs.

'Wait,' Steve says, as Billy sucks kisses along his jaw. 'Couch. More comfortable.'

'Yeah,' Billy says and lets Steve pull him up onto the couch, lets Steve push him down into the soft cushions. Snakes his hands under Steve's polo shirt, arches his neck so Steve can kiss it. Parts his legs so Steve can slot a thigh between his, hips rocking, the friction maddening.

'You know,' Steve says, in between smearing kisses along Billy's neck, 'I've never done this with a guy before. So I'm, like, half a virgin.'

Billy huffs out a shaky laugh. 'I don't think it works like that.'

Steve shrugs and works his way back up to Billy's mouth. There are pinpricks of heat left by Steve's lips on Billy's neck, rising up on his own lips as they kiss. A frisson of desire courses through him. He can't believe they're doing this. Billy moans, hooks one ankle around Steve's knee. Draws Steve closer. Steve pushes Billy's shirt up, rolls his hips down.

'Fuck,' Billy says. He can feel Steve's cock, hard through his jeans, pressing against him. It's strange but really fucking good. Better than he could have imagined.

The glow of the television illuminates Steve above him, highlighting the planes of his face, glittering in his dark eyes. Billy's mouth goes dry. He sinks his hand into Steve's hair and pulls him down for another kiss, licking into his mouth, rocking his hips up harder. Steve moans, tightens his grip on Billy's waist.

A familiar heat coils in Billy, building and building and oh—Billy thrusts up against the strength of Steve's thigh, once more, and then he's coming. Hot and sticky in his jeans. 

'Shit, sorry,' Billy says, face hot. 

'S'okay,' Steve says, pressing his face into Billy's neck. 'Just...' Steve thrusts against Billy, mouth open against his pulse, and then Billy feels Steve's hips stutter and he's moaning, biting down on the soft skin of Billy's neck. 'Fuck,' Steve says, panting. He's shaking a little, Billy is too, and Billy holds onto him as Steve's arms give way.

'I haven't come in my pants like that in, uh, a while,' Steve says on a laugh. Breath hot on Billy's skin.

'Sorry,' Billy repeats, but Steve covers his mouth with his hand.

He pushes himself up to look Billy in the eye and says, 'Nothing to be sorry about,' and then he kisses Billy long and slow and hot.

__

Later, Billy is on Steve's bed, with Steve above him again. The scent of Steve is all around him, on the pillow, in the sheets, on his skin. They're naked, now, and it's so much better. Billy's thinking _no one's ever, no one's ever, no one's ever_ , with each thing Steve does, with every place Steve touches him.

'It’s crazy to think no one else has ever touched you like this,' Steve says hand stroking up and down Billy's stomach and chest, as though he's read Billy's mind. He nuzzles into Billy's neck laying wet open mouthed kisses there, trailing down and down. 'That I’m the first.'

'Yeah,' Billy says absently. He strokes his thumb along Steve's neck, feels Steve's pulse jump.

Steve pauses, mouth hovering over the bottom of Billy's sternum. His breath is warm and wet over Billy's skin. Raises goosebumps everywhere. He looks up at Billy, one hand splayed on Billy's chest the other rubbing teasing circles into his hip. 'This OK?'

Billy nods quickly then lets out a strangled, 'yes,' for good measure and Steve resumes the trail of kisses down Billy's stomach. It jumps as Steve dips his tongue into his belly button. 

Steve trails his hand from Billy's hip, down to his thigh. Puts his mouth on Billy's hip, instead. Sinks his teeth into Billy's hipbone, sending sparks up Billy's spine. He groans. Steve's other hand drags down Billy's chest, along his stomach, down to curl around his cock. Billy pushes up into Steve's grasp, hips jerking. 

'Fuck,' he says, fisting a hand in his hair. He's fantasised about this a million times and now it's really happening.

Steve is still gazing up at him, mouth so so close to his cock, and Billy thinks that maybe he looks a little uncertain. 'Can I uh...' Steve audibly swallows. 'Can I go down on you?'

'Shit,' Billy says, and then an emphatic, 'Yes.'

Steve smiles, absurdly shy, and then he takes Billy's cock into his mouth, steadying himself on one hand. Billy might not be experienced but he can tell Steve is hesitant, unsure. It doesn't matter, though, because _Steve Harrington_ is sucking his cock. A new wave of heat washes through Billy, tingling right down to his toes. 

Billy lets out a string of curses, tries not to thrust up but it's so hard when Steve's mouth is so wet and so hot and, fuck, nothing has ever felt this good. 'Steve,' Billy says and it sounds almost like a whine and he doesn't even care.

Not when Steve's tongue curls just so, when his cheeks hollow around Billy, when his fingers sink into the meat of Billy's thigh, urging him closer. When he moans around Billy, sending shockwaves through him.

'I'm gonna...' Billy says, tugging at Steve's shoulder but Steve doesn't pull away and so Billy comes in Steve's mouth. 

Steve does pull away, then, coughing a little, nose scrunched up. His lips swollen, slick with saliva and come, glinting in the soft light cast from the lamp on his dresser. 

'Shit,' Billy says and, 'fuck that felt so good,' and, 'sorry.'

'It's OK, it's OK,' Steve says, and then, 'kiss me,' so Billy does. He can taste himself in Steve's mouth, he thinks, on his tongue, at the back of his teeth. It's hot. Exhilarating. 

Steve pulls back, brushing his nose against Billy's as he does. Billy swallows heavily under the heat in Steve's eyes, how he's looking at Billy in a way no one has ever looked at him before. 

'I can't believe I...' Steve trails off with a nervous laugh. 'Was it, you know, was it good?'

'Yeah,' Billy says, pushing Steve's hair out of his face.

Steve smiles. He's still hard against Billy's hip. Billy moves his hand from Steve's waist, down and down, until his fingers are digging into the swell of Steve's ass. Urging Steve to rut against him, his way made slick with the sheen of sweat over Billy's skin.

'Can I?' Billy says, even as he's reaching down between them, fisting his other hand around Steve's cock. Flicking his thumb over the head.

'Yeah,' Steve says, thrusting into Billy's hand. He's holding himself up on one arm, over Billy, and he reaches his other hand up, cupping Billy's face, before he pushes his fingers into Billy's mouth.

Billy moans around them, surprised. Wonders what it would be like if it were Steve's cock in his mouth, instead. He sucks on them, pushes his tongue between them. Drags his teeth along them, softly. Steve's hips snap harder, fucking into Billy's grasp, faster and faster, and then he's spilling over Billy's hand. Fuck. He made Steve come. Billy hopes he gets to do that again.

Steve's fingers fall from Billy's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva on Billy's chin. He falls onto Billy, like he did on the couch, but now that they're naked Billy can revel in the feel of all of Steve's skin against his. Sweaty. Soft. Warm.

'We should clean up,' Steve murmurs.

Billy hums in agreement, but neither of them move.

Instead, Steve shifts until his head is resting in the crook of Billy's neck, one arm thrown over Billy's chest, his hand tangled in Billy's hair. 

As the high of Billy's orgasm recedes, he wonders if he should get up, get dressed. Go home. The thought of staying, the feel of Steve's weight on him, should be suffocating, he thinks. But they're not. A spiky kind of alarm wells up at that realisation. It subsides, though, as he listens to Steve's soft even breaths, feels the rise and fall of Steve's chest against his own. Billy wraps his arms around Steve and tells himself he's only staying because he doesn't want to disturb Steve, because he'd already told his dad he was staying over at a friend's to study. That it has nothing to do with how the weight of Steve on him is grounding or that he just wants to hold onto him.

'Guess you can tell me what your first time was like, now,' Steve says, voice all slurred like he's falling asleep.

Billy huffs out a surprised laugh. 'I can.'

'So,' Steve says, nose brushing against Billy's jaw, 'how was it?'

There is doubt in Steve's voice, even though Billy already told him it felt good so, instead of trying to act cool, Billy simply says, 'It was fucking awesome.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) \- my asks are always open! (I also have a little [text post to promote this fic there](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/175673875630/through-the-wilderness) if reblogging is your bag)
> 
> I just realised this is my first PWP(ish) for these two. I don't write the smut very often, these days.
> 
> And, yeah, the title is from _Like a Virgin_ by Madonna haha


End file.
